User talk:Monkeypolice188/Archive 16
Archiving your Talk page Hello Monk, I hope that you do not mind, but I have decided to archive your Talk page for you, since you stated that you would archive your Talk page at 40,000 bytes. I wanted to have some practice as well, since I do not intend to archive my own Talk page until it is at least 100,000 bytes large. Please inform me if you do not wish me to do so in the future. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 16:04, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks mate. Didn't even notice it was exceeding 40,000. Also, regarding the Admin activity: I hope that my activeness is beneficial of being an Admin. I've deleted and renamed almost a hundred images so far lol. Monk Talk 16:42, November 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, your activeness is very beneficial indeed. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 17:14, November 20, 2015 (UTC) RE: Experiment Yeah, I tried it for vehicles, too, (Boxville was my main) but I don't have an actual way of adding multiple images in one tab and separate descriptions - for example, if I were to do it for Boxville page, there would need to be a comprehensive description and no rear quarter view option, unfortunately, so that'll be a definite no unless it can be reworked. It works great for characters, though. I might take re-take big screenshots in a reasonable infobox size for the infobox later. 17:44, November 20, 2015 (UTC) RE I am sorry for that. I will try to sort it out. What trivia were you going to add? Myth(Please leave your threats here/ ) 13:25, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: iFruit R* has a habit of not paying attention to support, but I'll see if I can contact them. I've been having this issue since two days ago, so I apologize if I added it as another trivia from the page. 14:58, November 21, 2015 (UTC) :And most replies I get weren't from R*, but from other users instead, so contacting R* isn't really an option since they often pay more attention to, simply put, money instead of dealing with issues nowadays. :/ 15:03, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Licensing wjen i edit wikias and when i upload images iI insert a licence this is one of my rules the reason was there was an issue with imags not been licensed and he had a word with me so i decided its good practice and protects contributes from repercussions anyhow thankyou for explaining it and congratulations on becoming admin--Owen 15:56, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Clothing in GTA Online I removed the "Special Hats" and "Special Tops" sections because if you scroll down to the "Special Clothing" section, you will see that there are the same categories, except much more detailed and worked on, the "Special Tops" section I removed had no information on the table as well Kylerfox10 (talk) 16:17, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Chat Why did Cam kick me from the chat? I promise not to do it again. Aginnon (talk) 16:38, November 21, 2015 (UTC)Aginnon :Because. You. Are. Annoying. Monk Talk 16:39, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Hoverboards You hear the exciting news that hoverboards are rumored to appear in GTA VI? Cool, right? If you've never heard of them before, don't worry, I'll be glad to explain it. Appreciate it, dude. :How can they be rumoured if GTA VI isn't even announced nor has anything majorly to do with it been leaked....Monk Talk 07:49, November 24, 2015 (UTC) date an time widget I like the date and toim thing on your talk page it looks cool can i use it on my page Owen 00:17, November 24, 2015 (UTC) :Go ahead. Monk Talk 07:49, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Rear-Engined Vehicles Heya. I notice you've been adding a rear-engine category to a bunch of the car pages, but what is this distinction actually based on? Is it designated in the game's files? Because some of those cars, especially the hyper cars, would technically be mid-engined. 09:19, November 24, 2015 (UTC) :I am very well aware of this. There was absolutely no point making another separate category for mid engines, as logically, mid engines are pretty much rear engines (hence "RMR" is rear-mid engine-rear drive, though when it becomes 4WD, it changes to just M4 {stupidly}). Therefore both rear (eg, cars like the Stinger GT and Comet are REAR) and mid-rear (such as Adder, which is mid-4, and Cheetah, which are REAR-MID) are listed in the category. - Monk Talk 15:18, November 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Fair enough. Just wanted to check the reasoning as you're usually pretty specific with the car facts! 15:33, November 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah that's how I am in real life lol. I'd be even more specific if it wasn't for R*'s failed attempt at engines, but ey, I suppose they can't get everything right lol. Monk Talk 15:35, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Image Renaming Hey Monk, can you please rename this image http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/File:Image.jpg to its appropriate name.--MythHunter 10:39, November 24, 2015 (UTC) :Done. Monk Talk 15:18, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Hi! I'm just wondering, what time zone are you in? Hoverboards (talk) 15:21, November 24, 2015 (UTC) :I'm in GMT, Greenwich Meantime. Monk Talk 15:22, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Engines I am a new member on GTA Wiki and I want to clear up some confusion I have. Earlier today I edited two articles, one article about the Ocelot Jackal and the other article about the Bravado Gresley. I read your messages, and basically you are saying I can't be specific and say the exact type of engine the vehicle has? On the Gresley article I noticed you've removed the word "V6" everytime I stated it in the vehicle's performance section. But for the Jackal article, I noticed you left (but re-worded) my statement about how the Jackal's engine note sounds a low-revving V10, despite the physical appearance of the engine suggests it's a V8. I guess what I want to know is what exactly can I say and not say in these articles in reguards to an engine's specific characteristics? Is it okay if I say the engine sounds '''''like something different instead of me saying it is'' this configuration of for example a V6 or V8? Ryan 23:54, November 25, 2015 (UTC)Ryan :Correct. You're descriptions are lovely btw. See, I go by three/four things: website claims, in-game 3D Model, Cover, and sound (latter only if appropriate). The displacement of the engines are only defined, nothing else, hence why I removed the 5.5 on the Jackal, as the website doesn't state that anywhere. As for engine sound/model, I'd say "it sounds to be a '''Whatever, but the in game model shows a Whatever" (if the engine model and sound are different) or "The engine model is a whatever" (if the sound and model are the same). Hope that makes sense. Just be clear where you're getting the engine from. I'll do the job of models since they're tricky to identify (not to be confused with covers which are the covers on top rather than the model inside), but if you can do sounds, and I agree with them, and you continue doing these excellent descriptions, we'll get along great ;) Monk Talk 00:45, November 26, 2015 (UTC) I thought torqueful was a word because I've seen it used on many articles of vehicles. Maybe you need to start messaging them about how it's not a word. And I don't know why you are critizing me for adding the number of valves on the Minivan article because I did not add that! That part was already there before I even started to edit anything. And even'' IF ''I did add the number of valves, why would that lead to speculation? The Minivan's badging''' CLEARLY' says 24 valves. But I don't know why you are accusing me of adding the number of valves because 'I DID NOT' add that part. Someone else added that part before I even became a member of this wiki. And I've seen articles of vehicles where people have described the engine as a V6 or V8 but you told me not to do that but how come they are able to get away with doing that and they are not messaged by you but you message me? My point is please don't accuse me of stuff I didn't do and you need to start looking at the things other people have done to these articles besides what I have done. I bet you would be upset at them as well. Ryan 03:58, November 26, 2015 (UTC)Ryan Monk, Sorry. I did not intend my previous message to suggest my attitude was bad or anything. At that time I did not realize how demanding and stressful your job was. I am listening to what you are saying, and I bet it's stressful and annoying how you have to revamp so many articles due to incorrect information left by others. For now on, if I see any information about a vehicles' engine identification and I think it's incorrect, I will notify you. I will follow your guidelines on adding how an engine sounds and I will continue to add performance descriptions such as braking, acceleration, handling, traction, etc. since I really enjoy writing about the vehicles in GTA 5. I love writing and I'm very pasionate about cars, and GTA Wiki is like two things I love combined. I hope there are no more misunderstandings between us. Ryan 17:07, November 26, 2015 (UTC)Ryan RE:Map Oh, thanks for notifying me. I don't even know that you've updated the map, though I don't really mind as the map is indeed more neater. Still, sorry to ask, do you mind if I update the map, if it needs to be updated in the future? MC My Computer 12:29, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :It's kinda easy, I've removed the staff name and the line on the previous map before... As for the colors... I've also figured that out. Anyway, may I make a little edit to that map? I'm kinda free now... MC My Computer 13:11, November 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Changed the map... Sorry can't chat with you, tommorow's a busy day you know? MC My Computer 13:44, November 27, 2015 (UTC) RE :Sure. I'm in. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 13:51, November 27, 2015 (UTC) RE: Protection Not as far as I'm aware. If Cam's happy for you to do so then go for it. Sam Talk 14:55, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :Sure thing. I had meant to point out that he couldn't edit his page but it slipped my mind. Sam Talk 15:02, November 27, 2015 (UTC) unblock Hey can you unban me? Idk why you idd it -NUTTINBUTAGTHANG Regarding the Staff World Locations Map and my inactivity Hello Monk. The Staff World Locations Map looks ''much better like it is now, and more uniform across User pages too. Thank you for that. Apologies for my inactivity, I was initially taking an elective break from the wiki due to crashing problems with my browser that caused me to have to re-edit several articles more than once (a very irritating issue, as I am sure you would agree), then I was (and still am, as a matter of fact) preoccupied with resolving a misunderstanding with the mother of one of my Xbox Live Friends, which was rather stressful. I should be more active now. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:30, November 28, 2015 (UTC) bad language hey im sorry if my use of one swear word offended you but i really like gta so can u unband me -NUTTINBUTAGTHANF Regarding source code corruption on my User page Hello Monk, do you remember how I told you about two months ago that opening the Classic Visual Editor corrupts the source code of my User page? Unfortunately I just realized that you did it again when you edited my page to remove the Staff World Locations Map. In the future please make any edits to the source code by opening the VisualEditor and opening the Source Editor. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 13:26, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :Look. I never edit in Visual Editor. It's not my fault. You can't blame me. Monk Talk 13:29, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ::My latest revision DID NOT corrupt the page. Don't blame it on me. I simply updated the staff template, it's your fault for keeping the map when I clearly told you I put the map inside the template. Don't blame it on me in future. Monk Talk 13:42, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Apologies if I came off as rude, but your edit did in fact corrupt the page (it removed line breaks and turned some of the code into ). Do not worry, I have already fixed the problem (as you will see if you look at the page now). Also, with regards to "Myth hunter"'s User page, I have already edited it, and I know of a way to avoid corrupting his page when it is edited (the same method I use to avoid corrupting my own User page). Once again, apologies if my last message came off as rude. :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 13:58, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Also, I did not intend to re-add the Staff World Locations Map outside of the "GTA Wiki:Staff" Navbox: the only reason why it reappeared momentarily was because I used Rollback to revert your edit, then removed the map again in my next edit. Sorry for the confusion. :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:25, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Also, with regards to your assertion that you never edit using the Visual Editor (bearing in mind that I am referring to the "Classic Visual Editor", not the newer "beta VisualEditor"), merely opening it seems to corrupt the code of my User page (and, it seems, of "Myth hunter"'s page as well), and unfortunately I do not know of any way to open the Classic Source Editor without first opening the Visual Editor, so it seems that the only way to edit my User page and "Myth hunter"'s User page is by opening up the new "beta VisualEditor" and opening the Source Editor from there. By the way, I am not blaming you for anything; I am merely informing you of what I noticed with your edits. Apologies if it seemed that I was accusing you. :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:43, November 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::I never even open the Visual Editor. I never, ever select it. Monk Talk 14:50, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Unknown font face Hello Monk, do you know what the font face of this poem is? I wish to use that as the face for part of my signature, but I cannot seem to find that particular face. In case you were wondering, that was a poem that I co-wrote with my father while I was in Year 5. By the way, thank you for correcting the error on my User page, you did not corrupt the code this time. Please always make any edits to my User page like that from now on. UPDATE: Do not worry, Camilo has already told me the font face of the poem. Would you mind deleting it from the wiki now? I do not really wish it to be publicly usable, as it is my own creative work. You can read it first if you wish, though. 19:17, November 30, 2015 (UTC) TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 21:00, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :Done ;) Beautiful poem by the way. Not a fan of poems myself but that's really good ;) Monk Talk 19:36, November 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Thank you. I am glad that you like the poem: it was the second poem that I wrote, and the first that I co-wrote with my father. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 20:07, December 1, 2015 (UTC) RE:'Sounds' Monk, Earlier today I edited the article for the Bravado Buffalo. I said it seems to sound like a low revving V10 and I am only talking about the first generation Buffalo in GTA 5. You said to me it sounds like a low revving V8 but that's what the second generation sounds like. You might have confused what generation I'm talking about because the first generation Buffalo in GTA 5 sounds identical to the Jackal and you agreed with me that it sounded like a low revving V10. Ryan 22:23, November 29, 2015 (UTC)Ryan A suggestion for car pages Hey man, i've got an idea. You know how some members have recently started to add a sort of "gallery" to the infobox showing the character's appearances and images in different games (for a better explanation check Phil Cassidy) How about we start doing the same to car pages like for example, you can click on the GTA SA or GTA V button to see the windsor image in the two different games? Kinda would come in handy if you just wanna find an image of a specific car from a specific game quickly. Just a suggestion, though.RandomGTAGamer (talk) 21:47, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :WildBrick already said to me that it would work, as the rear quarters wouldn't work, plus there'd be too many images in one info box so it'd get messy. Plus we've already got "version history galleries' and I'm not going to start changing it all back, otherwise my entire project is a waste of time. Monk Talk 22:25, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Street Infobox Hey Monk. While I was looking at some character infoboxes, I was wondering if we could do the same by having two screenshots of the street in the infobox (one showing the south/west end, the other showing north/east end). I have make this change on this page. Maybe you can take a look and see if we can roll this out to other pages. MC My Computer 03:01, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :That'd be awesome. It's early morning here but later on I'll see what I can do! ;) Monk Talk 07:14, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :Hello Monk and Marcus, I wish to offer my assistance in taking images of streets in Grand Theft Auto V/Online, but I need you to tell me exactly how to retrieve Snapmatic photographs on the Rockstar Games Social Club, as I cannot seem to find them after taking the images in-game. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 20:28, December 1, 2015 (UTC) ::On next-gen you have to upload Snapmatics to RGSC. Do this by going to "Menu > Gallery > right stick button on your image (XB1)". Monk Talk 20:35, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :::Is the method the same for the Xbox 360? :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 20:41, December 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::No. Just Xb1 Monk Talk 20:42, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::Can you tell me how to do it on The Xbox 360 as well (if you know how) in case I happen to be playing on that console when I am taking the pictures? :::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 20:48, December 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Simple. If your Social Club is linked to Xbox Live, as soon as the picture is taken it'll be available on RGSC. Monk Talk 20:55, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Well, that is simple! Thank you for telling me. I will try to acquire the images the next time that I play GTA V/Online. Should I acquire images for only streets, or for highways and other roads (such as Route 68) as well? :::::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 21:04, December 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Any. Your choice! Monk Talk 21:05, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Will do. Thank you for your help. :::::::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 21:09, December 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Sure Konan. Why not? Take as many as you like. And Monk, maybe you could work on the GTA IV streets, I'm too busy to play games this few days. When my schedule clears up, I may only work on the transcripts. So hope you don't mind. :P MC My Computer 04:09, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Sure. I'll try sometime. Monk Talk 07:12, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :Alright, thanks. Oh, by the way, if you need help finding streets, use this. I too use that map to locate streets, as I can't remember all the locations of the hundreds of streets in Liberty City at a time xD MC My Computer 15:11, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Bad image name Hello Monk, please rename this image to the name that I have suggested in the "Move" template. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 03:57, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Please also rename these two images as well. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 05:35, December 2, 2015 (UTC) I have another image that has an improper name, but I am not certain if it should be renamed at this time, since it is not currently being used in any articles. I will leave it up to you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 06:22, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :All done (except the latter). :) Monk Talk 07:12, December 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Excellent. Thank you for your assistance. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 23:44, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Strangers and Freaks There are 3 more Strangers and freaks missions that cant be replayed due to being just a cutscene. The others are 'Grass Roots - Franklin' 'Grass Roots - The Smoke In' and 'Far Out'. So you might add that info to the missions articles as well. The 100% completion article also lists this 4 missions, but the 100% list ingame shows 20 missions needed to complete 100%. I think that this 4 missions also don't dount towards 100% completion, but I'll have to check that out by playing another savegame this weekend. Doppelblind (talk) 18:30, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :Daaaatt'sssss niiiiceee. You add it, just copy the same stuff I wrote but don't put it in the trivia; put it at the bottom of the mission main's description. Monk Talk 18:37, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Unused Categories Hey, Monk! Could you please take a look at and delete all unnecessary categories? You can keep the ones that you may find useful. Thanks! Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 19:44, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :All gone. Shot 'em down like rapid-firing missiles! XD Monk Talk 20:10, December 2, 2015 (UTC) ::That was fast xD You may also want to visit if you're looking for some extra work/cleanup tasks ;) (That's A LOT, so there's no rush xD) ::Once again, thanks for the assistance. --Thegtaseeker96 (talk) 20:26, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Another bad image name Hello Monk, could you please rename this image? Also, I am trying to verify for "Jiralhanae117", the user who uploaded that image, whether it is necessary to order image names in the usual "ObjectName-GameName-DescriptionHere" format, and also whether spelling and capitalization matters. If you know, please inform me, or alternatively directly message "Jiralhanae117". Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 00:59, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for renaming the image, and for the stern words to "Jiralhanae117". I was quite confident that the capitalization and naming order of images mattered, but I was not 100% certain, which was why I threw the question over to you. If I happen to encounter any other users who do what "Jiralhanae117" did, I can now confidently tell them that it is necessary to order and capitalize the name correctly. Once again, thank you for your assistance. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 20:47, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Regarding forming a Heist team Hello Monk. I am glad to see that you are interested in forming a Heist team. I assume that you wish to do it on the Xbox One? TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 09:51, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :Yup. I don't have a headset and can't join parties but I can follow instructions whether be it at the beginning or durung the heist. Monk Talk 09:53, December 5, 2015 (UTC) ::May I ask why you cannot join Parties? ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 09:54, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :::I just don't prefer/like voices coming out of my TV when I'm in a party. Monk Talk 09:56, December 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::Fair enough, though that does complicate things, as it would then be impossible to communicate quickly with you during a Heist. I will message you back under a new subject if I get a definite time for a four-person Heist. By the way, could you please remove the two apostrophes from either side of "Grand Theft Auto Online" in my blog post title? I was trying to italicize the text, but it obviously did not work. ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 10:03, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::Done. I have good instinct and good experience with Heists; I know what I'm doing. And if there's anything important you need to tell me, message me before the heist begins. You can trust me especially in driving, but I will need help with shooting and hacking. Monk Talk 10:08, December 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Good to know. By the way, is there any way to actually italicize the title text? ::::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 10:10, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Unfortunately not. The display title trick usually works but doesn't work on blogs. Monk Talk 10:16, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :Never mind then. Thank you anyway. As I said before, I will let you know if and when I require you for a Heist team. Before I leave you be, please tell me the times of the day and of the week (in GMT/UTC) when you will usually be available to play. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 10:21, December 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Weekdays: around 16:00pm - 18:00pm (UTC). Weekends: 11:00pm - about 15:00pm. Monk Talk 10:40, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :::I will note the information down in the blog post for the reference of myself and others. By the way, in case you did not realize, there is no need to indicate if the time mentioned is AM or PM if you are writing in 24-hour time. Also, I read the news article that you sent to Tom, and I must say that it is rather odd that someone broke into a luxury car showroom just to smash a car window: perhaps he is, as one reader said, a "jealous peasant". Anyway, at least he did not destroy the car, as that would surely give the insurers a bad headache! :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 10:52, December 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yup. It was ram-raided again a couple of days ago. I live right next door. Anyway, maybe we could get the Elite Challenge for Fleeca complete today? I'm about to come online. Monk Talk 11:20, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Test Piccolomini (talk) 14:12, December 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Updated Handling.dat PC, latest patch: (removed data) 14:14, December 6, 2015 (UTC) :Top Speed = fInitialDriveMaxFlatVel (Note: This is the raw top speed. It may be different in game as it would get affected by other data such as mass, drag, etc.) Mass = fMass Gear number = nInitialDriveGears Drivetrain = fDriveBiasFront (Note: 1 = FWD, 0 = RWD) Most of them are self explanatory, like monetary value, oil volume, etc. 14:30, December 6, 2015 (UTC) :Will do (if I won't forget). And removed it, froze my browser once lol. 15:05, December 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: Verification barracks2 is Barracks Semi. dune2 is Space Docker. "FBIOLD" is unused. GBURRITO seems to be unused as well (it uses Burrito's handling instead for some reason). coach is Dashound. caddy is golf, caddy2 is civilian/desert. Everything else is correct. If you have any doubts as to which handling goes for what vehicle, I made a table here which could help. 17:27, December 6, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, gburrito is Gang Burrito but as I said, R* for some reason made it so that it uses normal Burrito's handling. 16:30, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Test 2 (talk) 14:14, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Test 3 Template:Jiral117 (talk) 14:16, December 6, 2015 (UTC) SA Chill, I only added one piece of content. Rockstar Editor Video Tutorial Hey there Monk! My phone's dead, so I'm sending this message on here instead. As it says, I'm needing some help regarding a Rockstar Editor video tutorial. I'm wondering if you, or someone you know, has a video recorder for Xbox One, PS4, or PC to record a tutorial for how to work the Rockstar Editor, so I can add it to the page. I've looked for a video tutorial on Youtube, but all the ones there, are GTA Youtuber "LIKE AND FAV THE VIDEO FOR MORE GTA V (GTA Online, GTA V) CONTENT!!!!!!", and they aren't very helpful. I'm looking for something more subdued, and more in the style of GTASeriesVideos. I can even write a script if you want, but I just need a video tutorial for the Editor. Thanks. Mortsnarg (talk) 20:48, December 6, 2015 (UTC) :Hey. I have a Roxio Game capture card but it doesn't work on my Xbox One xD I could try recording it on the Xbox One capturer but 5 minutes is a bit restricted. Not very good at editing videos either. Sorry. Monk Talk 20:55, December 6, 2015 (UTC) :Ahh, it's fine, Do think I should make a blog post or community noticeboard post about it? Writing all the steps down on the page can be confusing, and I think just having a 10-20 minute video about all the features in the Rockstar Editor would be much more useful. Mortsnarg (talk) 21:05, December 6, 2015 (UTC) ::A blog post would be good. You could ask Wildbrick to make a video, he's the only other person with next gen GTA V (Aside from Tom and Konan). You never know, he's a good guy for editing and makes youtube clips. Monk Talk 21:44, December 6, 2015 (UTC) 100% Completion in GTA V As I said, I would update the page's strangers and freaks section, maybe you'll have a quick look to it. There are 24 missions listed on the page, but only 20 of them increase the percent values. I added the percent values given in the missions, and the missions that don't increase the total percent value. As there are no accurate percent values for the other tasks, I will start a new savegame and monitor the percent increase given after every mission and task that is mentioned in the page, but this will take a little more time than just a weekend. At least I got a task for the upcoming weeks.Doppelblind (talk) 21:46, December 6, 2015 (UTC)